Despedida de Soltero
by kathesweet
Summary: OS.AH/AU.OoC. Edward está en su despedida de soltero y encuentra una manera bastante excitante de celebrarla, lejos de cualquier bar nudista y de sus borrachos amigos. Lemmon explícito!


Bueno, esta es una de esas historias que se me ocurrió en un momento de _aburrimiento_. No soy nada experta en hacer _lemmon_, pero espero que poco a poco (a paso de tortuga) vaya mejorando en esta tarea xD. Quise hacer algo más **explícito** con este OS y **espero haberlo logrado** ;) Sin más, aqui está.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen (aunque muy seguido, tomo a Edward prestado xD)_

* * *

**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO**

.

.

Edward avanzó entre la multitud directamente hasta la mesa, el lugar estaba atiborrado y los tragos ya empezaban a subírsele a la cabeza.

-¡Edward! – Gritó Emmett, un indicio de que ya se encontraba ebrio - ¡Ven aquí ahora! ¡Vamos a festejar! – se levantó y empezó a mover su pelvis circularmente, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres que estaban cerca para verlo. Jasper estaba riendo y James negaba mientras trataba de alejarse de la mesa.

-Venga, Edward… necesitas otro trago – dijo Jasper riendo tontamente.

-Tú también estás ebrio – acusó Edward sonriendo – Es el colmo.

-Estamos festejando, Edward – dijo Emmett a su favor – No todos los días se casa nuestro mejor amigo. Así que tenemos que brindar – levantó su vaso y rápidamente el líquido ámbar desapareció. _No más Jack Daniel's para ti_, pensó Edward mirando a su amigo.

-Tú siempre buscas excusas para celebrar – arrebató el vaso de sus grandes manos – Y no bebas tanto, que mañana tendrás resaca…

-_¡Oh, por favor!_ Estaré perfecto para tu boda, señor… - su atención se perdió cuando una chica pasó en frente de ellos – Mmmmm. ya regreso – dijo sonriente y desapareció detrás de la desconocida.

-Creo que es hora de volver – dijo Edward a los dos rubios.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo – afirmó James con rapidez.

-No, no… - dijo un feliz Jasper – Emmett quiere que vayamos a un club nudista…

-Ni en sueños – inquirió Edward.

-No seas aguafiestas…

-Oh, no lo está siendo – James estuvo de su lado – Ya está bien, ha sido suficiente.

-Son unos aburridos – inquirió Jasper con el ceño fruncido, dio el último trago a su bebida y se paró tambaleante de la silla – Vamos a buscar un lugar mejor – Edward y James se pararon a su alrededor tratando de evitar que se desplomara, pero Jasper logró llegar hasta la entrada del bar con lentitud.

La limosina estaba aparcada en la acera de en frente, Edward y Jasper cruzaron hasta subirse, mientras James iba en busca de Emmett. Edward recostó la cabeza sobre el mullido asiento de cuero cuando sintió un ligero zumbido en su bolsillo; extrajo su BlackBerry y notó que tenía un mensaje nuevo, extrañado lo leyó:

_E_

_Tú habitación. En treinta minutos. Deshazte de tus amigos; si no estás allí, no te esperaré. Acuérdate que será la última vez._

_B_

Edward sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Sí, sería la última vez y pensaba disfrutarla al máximo. Se negaba a perder aquella oportunidad por ir a un club nudista. _¡Como si nunca hubiera visto unos pechos!_

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Emmett al entrar en la limosina – Estaba tan cerca…

-¿Cerca de qué?

-De recibir una demanda – dijo James

-¡Oh, qué aburrido eres! – dijo Emmett y luego se exaltó - ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

-Al hotel – respondió Edward.

_-¡No!_ – Chilló el _grandote_ – La noche es joven, Ed.

-Para ti, no para mi – replicó éste – mañana me caso, Em… y quiero descansar lo suficiente – Emmett estuvo a punto de discutir, pero Edward le lanzó esa mirada de ni-te-atrevas-a-contrariarme, así que Emmett se cruzó de brazos como si fuera un niño y se recostó contra los mullidos asientos. Edward sonrió complacido, de algo le había servido ser el futuro_ novio_.

.

.

*******

**.**

-Acompáñalo a su habitación – pidió Edward a James – Yo me encargaré de Jasper.

-Vale – dijo el rubio ansioso. Edward sabía las ansías que tenía su amigo de reunirse con su novia, que además estaba embarazada. Él mismo sentía esas ansías de llegar a su habitación, a encontrarse con _ella_.

-Te casas mañana, ¿Uh? – dijo Jasper mientras lo arrastraba hasta el ascensor - ¿No estás asustado?

-Para nada.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Nada – corroboró de nuevo Edward

-Bueno, porque yo estaría loco… No me imagino casado – se estremeció – Debe ser algo horrible y…

-Jasper, estás divagando – sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo – Mañana ni te acordarás de todo esto.

-Mmmmm.… - dijo medio dormido. Edward lo puso sobre la cama y consultó el reloj, le quedaban 10 minutos para completar el tiempo que Bella le había dado, le quitó los zapatos a su amigo y los tiró a un lado. Salió con rapidez de la habitación hasta el ascensor, la expectación lo ponía nervioso.

.

.

*******

Bella miró el reloj. Lo mataría si no se aparecía; _oh sí_, se encargaría de hacerlo. Caminó hasta el baño y encendió la luz -la única de la habitación- y se observó en el espejo, su atuendo estaba listo, las velas de la habitación estaban encendidas y el champagne estaba esperando a ser abierto. Sonrió con alegría, sería la mejor noche que ella y Edward vivirían, de eso se iba a encargar, ya que sería la última antes de él dejara de ser soltero. Se casaría y eso era un _gran_ problema.

Se exaltó al escuchar que _alguien_ abría la puerta. Edward ya estaba allí y ella estaba lista para él, apagó la luz y se acercó al equipo de sonido, encendiéndolo y una suave y atrevida pista empezó a resonar.

.

Edward tragó con fuerza cuando llegó al hall. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero cuando llegó a la habitación, vio varias velas encendidas decorando todo. Sentía su cuerpo tenso, quería verla ya, tenerla en sus brazos. Su pene se tensó ante la expectativa.

-¿Bella? – llamó intranquilo, la música se hizo un poco más baja.

-Aquí – escuchó antes de tener la imagen gloriosa de ella. Bella estaba espectacular. Sintió que se ponía duro como una roca solamente al verla. Vestía una bata de seda rosa abierta, un corsé negro ajustado cubría solo media parte de sus turgentes pechos, aquellos que tanto lo hacían delirar, la tela se cernía sobre su abdomen, moldeando su figura. Unas bragas minúsculas de encaje cubrían su intimidad, aquel lugar que siempre estaba húmedo para él. El liguero ajustaba las medias que recorrían sus largas y esbeltas piernas, terminando en los tacones. Todo era negro a excepción de la bata y los tacones de aguja rojo sangre.

Edward admiró su rostro, aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto adoraba, estaban eclipsados por una mirada de deseo, su cabello caoba caía revuelto sobre su rostro, dándole una nota salvaje, ella parecía llevar una etiqueta de _fóllame-ya_, y Edward estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. _Oh sí_, _más que dispuesto_… De solo pensar en hundirse en ella lo hacía sentir mayor tensión de la que podía soportar.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con inocencia. Estaba coqueteando con él y eso lo puso más caliente.

-Todo lo que veo es espectacular – respondió él. Bella rió y empezó a acercarse, con paso lento, seguro y sensual… _Dios_, estaba espectacular con ese modelito, pero estaría mejor completamente desnuda.

-Pareces tenso – dijo ella al llegar a su lado, puso las manos en su pecho y lo acercó hasta el borde de la cama, sentándolo allí mientras ella se arrodillaba sobre ésta y se posaba a su espalda – Necesitas relajarte – dijo acariciando su cuello.

Los músculos de Edward se tensaron un poco más con el tacto. Sus manos eran suaves y el dulce aroma de su cuerpo empezó a impregnar el ambiente. Ella lentamente empezó a deslizar las manos, tocando sus hombros, masajeándolos y acariciando su espalda. Edward no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-Tienes unas manos deliciosas – susurró.

-Son mejores en otras partes de tu cuerpo – susurró ella de vuelta, cerca a su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿A qué se debe esto? – preguntó Edward cerrando los ojos relajado, sintió sus pechos pegados a su espalda, quiso girarse y tomarlos en sus manos, sabía que las llenarían a la perfección.

-¿Te estás quejando?

-Para nada.

-Bueno, solo quería darte una sorpresa – dijo Bella deslizando sus manos por debajo de su camisa, tocando su pecho fuerte y firme – Quería ser la dueña de tu despedida de soltero… Es la última noche que tenemos para hacer esto.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No salgo con hombres _casados_ – susurró a su oído y dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, Edward gimió levemente.

-Pero sí con hombres comprometidos – sonrió.

-Eres soltero – se defendió ella – Pero mañana no. ¿No estás asustado por eso?

-Para nada… quiero casarme – dijo con convicción

-Allá tu – respondió ella, empezando a besar su cuello con aquellos labios seductores y gruesos que había besado durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Tratas de convencerme que deje plantada a mi novia?

-No, no sería capaz de eso – respondió Bella – Mmmmm. pareces más calmado.

-Oh,_ nena_, no estoy para nada calmado – dijo y bajó su mirada a su regazo, en donde la erección sobresalía sobre los jeans, pidiendo ser liberada y atendida por ella.

-No, ya veo – dijo y se levantó de la cama hasta quedar frente a él – Quítate la camisa, Edward – él frunció el ceño, pero aún así se la sacó rápidamente por la cabeza – _Buen chico _– sonrió ella y se mordió el labio al ver su firme pecho y aquel six pack que la volvía loca.

-Quítate la bata – exigió Edward, y Bella sin rechistar lo hizo – Quiero que des una vuelta completa, quiero ver tu culo. – ella se estremeció, siempre había querido que él le hablara sucio, pero nunca lo había hecho, parecía que aquella noche su fantasía se haría realidad.

Bella se giró encantada hasta dar varias vueltas, como si estuviera posando para él.

-Tienes un culo respingón que parece hecho para ser _zurrado_ – dijo con voz ronca. Bella se estremeció y sintió su coño palpitar ante sus palabras. Sí, él estaba dispuesto a cumplir su fantasía aquella noche… su última noche de soltero.

-Hazlo – contestó desafiante.

-Ven – llamó Edward y ella se acercó hasta él – Ponte de rodillas, cariño – ella se fijó en el bulto de su pantalón y más estremecimientos recorrieron su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con voz dulce.

-Ábreme la bragueta – dijo con autoridad – quiero que me toques – llevó su mano hasta su pene y la apretó contra éste, él gruñó – quiero que me acaricies.

Ella nuevamente obedeció. Pasó el dedo suavemente por la dura zona hasta llegar a la bragueta, desapuntó el botón y lo hizo bajar sus pantalones y los bóxers, liberando la enorme y rígida erección, que ya tenía un líquido cubriendo la rojiza punta. Bella se relamió los labios al ver aquel miembro erecto. Con manos firmes, lo tomó y lo apretó con fuerza. Edward rugió al sentir la caricia, algo que indicaba que ella tenía el control.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó mientras sus manos rodaban desde el tronco a la punta, caricias lentas y precisas, que hacían que aquel pene se endureciera hasta lo imposible. Bella sacó la lengua y tomó la gota de semen, haciendo que Edward diera un pequeño respingo – Sabes muy bien – dijo con voz seductora, siguió torturándolo con las manos, evitando su boca.

-Bella… métetelo – pidió Edward y abrió los ojos hasta fijar su verde mirada en ella – _Cómemelo…_ quiero sentir tus labios alrededor.

Ella asintió encantada, hundiendo en su boca la punta, rodeando la lengua sobre la piel tensa y metiéndolo lentamente en su boca, salivando todo aquel viril miembro, sintiéndose poderosa al sentir los espasmos de Edward.

-_Oh, Dios_ – gimió él al sentir su suave lengua envolviéndolo. Su lentitud era adrede, él quería mover sus caderas hasta introducirse completamente en su sensual boca, pero lo evitó. Bella sabía cómo hacerlo, así que dejaría que ella lo controlara. Se tensó cuando sintió el fondo de su garganta, bajó los ojos y su pulso se aceleró al mirarla allí, entre sus rodillas, con su miembro en su boca, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de tenerlo allí, casi tanto como él estaba disfrutando de su lengua.

Bella se humedecía al sentir la dureza de él. Empezó a mover la boca más rápido, introduciéndolo y sacándolo con rapidez, rodando la lengua por todo el tronco y succionándolo con fuerza.

-_Oh, sí…_ succióname – dijo Edward con descaro. Sabía que a Bella le encantaba que le hablaran sucio, pues eso haría – Bella, succióname con fuerza – y así lo hizo. Succionaba y lamía, sus manos acariciaban la bolsa bajo su pene, su boca se entretenía con la punta… Las sensaciones de Edward se incrementaron y el palpitar de su pene se hizo más constante – Voy a correrme, cariño – avisó y ella asintió, lo hizo más rápido, sus labios rojos lo llevaron al límite y Edward sintió cómo sus testículos se liberaban, derramando todo su semen en la dulce boca de Bella, que como una experta, bebió lentamente hasta la última gota, tratando de que no se derramara por la comisura de sus labios.

Edward jadeó entrecortadamente, ella siguió succionando hasta la última gota y cuando el miembro estuvo flácido, lo sacó de su boca. Edward con los ojos entrecerrados le sonrió.

-Eres la mejor – dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo sé – respondió ella con suficiencia, lo hizo recostarse sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. - ¿Qué quieres, Edward? Pídeme lo que quieras…

-Te quiero a ti…

-Ya me tienes…

-… desnuda. – con sus manos fuertes, recorrió sus costados ciñéndose sobre sus caderas, acariciando la tela del corsé y deseando quitárselo, la giró hasta dejarla recostada sobre la cama. Las piernas de Bella empezaron a abrirse inconscientemente mientras daba pequeños gemidos ante las escuezas caricias.

Con una lentitud asombrosa que retaba a la fuerte erección que empezaba a crecer de _nuevo_, Edward desató el liguero y empezó a deslizar las medias, quería ver cada parte de su cuerpo, sin ningún impedimento. Aunque los zapatos daban un toque sensual a la imagen de Bella, él decidió deshacerse de ellos también. Edward abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Ascendió besando los muslos, hasta llegar al centro de su cuerpo, acercó su cabeza e inspiró profundamente.

-Edward… - gimió Bella al sentir su aliento en su intimidad – _Ah _– él suavemente pasó el dedo sobre la tersa tela de sus bragas.

-Estás húmeda – dijo con satisfacción, sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizó la pequeña tela hasta dejar su_ feminidad_ totalmente desprotegida. Nuevamente olió el delicioso aroma de su excitación, sus jugos deslizándose fuera de la húmeda cavidad; los labios tensos, dejando ver su pequeña vulva rojiza e hinchada, que aclamaba su lengua.

-Edward… - volvió a gemir ella, y abrió al máximo las piernas, dando una invitación silenciosa. Él rió levemente e introdujo uno de sus dedos, que rápidamente se deslizó entre los jugos hasta el fondo de su canal. -¡Sí! – dijo Bella al sentir la instrucción. Él rápidamente empezó a sacar y meter su dedo, después dos… mojándolos con sus jugos, sintiendo su interior cálido y listo para él.

-Oh, Bella, estás tan caliente – dijo con voz ahogada, la carne empapada succionaba sus dedos haciéndolo excitarse más aún.

-Mmmm – fue lo único que ella pudo responder, se estremecía al sentir cómo Edward la masturbaba, como su carne absorbía sus dedos y nuevamente se quedó sin aire cuando sintió la húmeda y afilada lengua de él envolviendo su clítoris - ¡Edward!

Él gimió al probar su sabor, tomó entre su boca el pequeñó y rígido montículo, succionando con fuerza, sorbiendo su humedad mientras sus dedos seguían entrando en ella con fuerza. La sintió agitarse bajo su cuerpo, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes, su cintura se arqueaba para invitarlo a seguir y su mano tomó sus cabellos, pegándolo más contra su excitada vulva. Si hubiera podido, habría reído. Pero no lo hizo, solo se encargó de sorber con más fervor y mover sus dedos con mayor rapidez.

-¡Oh, sí! – chilló ella cuando sintió la tensión. Sus pezones estaban rígidos como guijarros, la parte inferior de su cuerpo ardía y sintió que estallaba. El orgasmo la invadió haciéndola gritar con desesperación: - ¡EDWARD! – su cabeza cayó contra la almohada y su respiración se convirtió en constantes jadeos, pero Edward no quiso darle un momento de respiro.

-Me moría por hacer esto – dijo él mientras le desapuntaba el corsé, acariciando la piel descubierta con los dedos mojados, hasta quitar completamente la prenda. Sus pechos turgentes tenían los pezones erectos y de un rosa oscuro, restregó su rostro húmedo de sus jugos contra ellos, antes de empezar a chuparlos – _Mmmmm_ – sintió el sabor, bordeó el pezón con la lengua hasta introducirlo en su boca y succionarlo con fuerza. Estaba rígido y erguido, su lengua lo humedeció y su mano acarició el otro.

Bella sintió que la excitación volvía, escuchar a Edward chupar sus pezones era demasiado excitante, el sonido que hacía cuando los soltaba y las sensaciones que sentía cuando dejaba caer su aliento sobre ellos.

-Por favor… - rogó cuando el restregó su nueva erección contra su cadera.

-Mmmmm dime lo que quieras, Bella – la instó él pasando su dedo por la tersa piel de su pecho, los amasó y los tensó aún más. Ella gimió más fuerte.

-Te quiero dentro de mí – chilló – Ahora… quiero que me _folles_.

-¿Quieres que coja tu coño? – Preguntó él, tomando su erección y poniéndola en su entrada, la cabeza transpazó los pliegues, haciéndolos estremecer - ¿Quieres mi pene en tu interior?

_-¡Oh sí!_ ¡_Fóllame_, por favor! – gimió ella, y Edward se deslizó con un duro y letal golpe en su interior - ¡Sííííí!

-Se siente tan bien – dijo él golpeando su pelvis contra la de ella, sintiendo sus testículos golpear su culo – Estas húmeda y estrecha…

-¡Sí! – era lo poco razonable que podía decir ella, sentía como su miembro se hundía cada vez más profundo y su coño lo absorbía con hambre, sus jugos mezclándose con su dureza, el sonido de succión que producía el roce de sus sexos húmedos cuando se separaban y se unían de nuevo la volvió loca. Edward golpeaba cada vez más fuerte contra su cadera, hundiéndose más profundamente, buscando el placer con cada golpe.

Bella sintió una exquisita excitación, enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él y apretó sus gruesos hombros, arañándolo y tomando su cabeza contra sus pechos. Edward succionaba los pezones con fiereza, mordiendo levemente los enhiestos montículos, sin dejar embestir dentro de ella.

-Bella – dijo entrecortadamente, su mano descendió por los cuerpos unidos hasta llegar al duro botón que era su clítoris, su pulgar ávido lo rozó, haciendo que Bella chillara y gimiera más fuerte. Siguió masajeándolo, acompasando sus embestidas – Quiero… quiero que te corras para mí – suspiró

-_Sí_ – jadeó Bella y arqueó sus caderas, no estaba obteniendo suficiente y él empezaba a notarlo; en un movimiento rápido se giró, dejándola a horcajadas sobre su erecto pene, Bella gimió cuando el cambio de posición hizo que la unión fuera más profunda.

-Así – gruñó Edward cuando ella empezó un lento vaivén que empezaba a enloquecerlo, pero no quiso instarla a ir más rápido, ahora ella tenía el control y él estaba feliz de habérselo dado.

-Mmmm – suspiró Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior, sentía el pene más erecto, cada vez más grande, un indicio de que Edward empezaba el _descenso_, pero que estaba teniendo demasiado autocontrol en aquel momento. Ella no quería que él se contuviera, así que malévolamente llevó sus manos a sus senos y empezó a apretarlos, tomando los rosáceos pezones entre sus dedos, estirándolos y retorciéndolos, haciendo crecer su excitación. Y cuando escuchó a Edward gruñir, supo que la de él también.

-Juegas sucio – dijo él tratando de sonar represivo, pero no logró evitar la sonrisa, él también podía hacerlo. Llevó sus manos a las esbeltas caderas de ella y la aprisionó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, ambos gimieron al tiempo – Pero el juego se acaba – dijo, y sin más, empezó a moverla más rápido sobre su excitado pene.

Bella jadeó y se dejó hacer, marcando el movimiento que él había impuesto. Apretó sus pezones con fuerza mientras Edward se encargaba de estimular _aún más_ su clítoris. Empezó a sentir que la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo, la necesidad y el ardor interior crecieron hasta un punto inimaginable, los movimientos acompasados se volvieron frenéticos y los gemidos unidos se elevaron a un nivel cada vez más alto, que inundaba la enorme habitación y probablemente se escapaban por la rendija inferior de la puerta.

-Sííííí – gimió Bella cuando sintió cómo su interior se fragmentaba lentamente, el orgasmo fue lento y certero, explotó en un montón de luces de colores que nublaron su visión y la dejaron lánguida.

Edward fue impulsado por el orgasmo y los gritos de satisfacción de Bella, explotó, regando toda su semilla en su interior, sintiendo cómo la humedad de ella se unía con su semen caliente y lechoso. Suspiró difícilmente ante aquella unión excitante y la satisfacción mutua del deseo.

Bella se recostó sobre el firme torso de Edward, los dos respiraban con dificultad y sus latidos eran rápidos y acompasados. Se quedaron en silencio mientras se calmaban, enredados en un firme abrazo, con su pene todavía en su interior y una capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos extenuados, Bella sin pensarlo, hizo una x sobre su corazón.

-Ha sido maravilloso – dijo Edward más renovado al sentir su caricia, apretó sus brazos y besó suavemente su cabello húmedo – Gracias.

-Gracias a ti – dijo Bella y luego apuntó con humor: – Acuérdate que no suelo hacer esto con hombres _casados_…

-Lo sé – respondió él sonriente y besó su frente – Gracias – repitió y empezó suavemente a acariciar su espalda, esperando poder retener aquel momento para _siempre_.

.

.

*******

.

Edward suspiró cansinamente, estaba agotado de todo lo sucedido. Después de la primera vez vino un segundo asalto, mucho más calmado, donde hicieron el amor tiernamente. También probaron su faceta de dominador, algo que fue _demasiado_ excitante. Escuchar a Bella gemir era muy renovador para su líbido. Sentía su cuerpo caliente a su lado, movió la mano hasta tocar la piel suave de Bella, sonrió involuntariamente y pasó su mano con decisión sobre su abdomen, subiéndola poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos. La escuchó gemir y supo que ya no podría seguir durmiendo.

-Edward… - lo reprendió ella tratando de sonar firme, pero cuando el tomó su pezón entre sus dedos, la poca firmeza que tenía se perdió entre aquella oleada de excitación. Pegó su espalda a su torso y…

_-¡EDWARD!_ – escuchó a alguien gritar y luego unos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta.

-_Mierda_ – gruñó Edward enojado - ¿Qué coño quieres, Emmett? – gritó irritado por el momento interrumpido.

-¿No sabes qué hora es? – Contestó su amigo – _Viejo_, ya es hora de salir de la cama y empezar a alistarte… ¡Hoy es tu _matricidio_!

-¿Matricidio? – preguntó Bella burlona – Oh, no sabía que considerabas tu boda como algo_ tan_ malo…

-Sabes que no es así – gruñó él levantándose de la cama, tomó sus pantalones del suelo, en donde estaba todo revuelto y trató de acomodar su creciente e _interrumpida_ erección para que Emmett no lo notara mucho. Llegó hasta la puerta y abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué rayos… - Emmett se quedó callado al verlo, y enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si nada significa todo eso – dijo Emmett divertido señalando su torso desnudo. Edward se fijó por primera vez en las marcas de su piel, los arañazos que _adornaban_ su abdomen y algunos chupones sobre su pecho… su espalda debía estar peor.

-¡_Mierda! _– dijo al verse descubierto, se pasó la mano por sus cabellos desordenados y trató de ignorar la risa de Emmett, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-¡Has tenido una aventura! – Acusó Emmett – El perfecto Edward ha tenido una aventura antes de su boda…

-Publícalo en el diario – gruñó Edward

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó - ¿En dónde la conociste? ¡Por eso nos dejaste…

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Anoche ni si quiera podías ponerte en pie…

-James _nos_ ha dado unas cuantas tazas de café – rodó los ojos y lo miró fijamente – No cambies de tema, Edward Cullen

-Emmett…

-¿No habrá boda? – Preguntó sin dar tregua – Te dije que no te comprometieras tan rápido. Ahora vas a dejar plantada a…

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones – dijo Bella a su espalda dirigiéndose a Emmett. Edward se giró y la miró vestida con su ropa, con el cabello revuelto que se notaba había _tratado_ de arreglar, y su hermosa cara libre de maquillaje y de rastros de sueño. Le sonrió con dulzura y ella le correspondió.

_-¡Oh Dios mío!_ – Gimió Emmett - ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

-Cállate, Emmett… estás convirtiendo esto en un _maldito_ circo – gruñó Edward, atrajo a Bella a su lado y besó su cabeza.

-¿No pudieron esperarse? – Preguntó el grandulón con la boca abierta - ¡Qué _ninfómanos_!

-¡Emmett! – reprendió Edward lanzándole una mirada de rabia.

-No te preocupes, amor – dijo Bella tomando su rostro y dándole un suave beso – El está envidioso porque no tiene a nadie a su lado.

-¡Ya quisieras! – Bufó Emmett y luego sonrió con malicia – No quiero saber qué pasará cuando Alice se entere que has hecho _todo_ menos dormir…

-No se enterará – dijo Edward con firmeza.

-Pues lo notará… _Es Alice_ – dijo rodando los ojos y luego como si una idea horrible pasara por su cabeza, se estremeció – Y yo no quiero ser cómplice de esto, estoy bastante cómodo con mi buena vida como para dejar que ese _pequeño_ duende se ensañe conmigo.

-Miedoso – dijo Bella tratando de picarlo.

-Como digas, _ninfo_ – se burló Emmett y volvió a negar sonriendo – Son increíbles – y sin más, se giró y se fue por el pasillo del hotel.

-No dirá nada – dijo Bella sintiendo un poco de alivio.

-Eso espero – porque él tampoco quería tener a su hermana sobre su cabeza por no haber dejado "descansar lo suficiente" a _la novia_.

-Es mejor que me vaya si quiero estar a tiempo – dijo Bella, levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso profundo y apasionado, abrazándose a su cuello. Edward la agarró por la cintura y la pegó contra su _dureza_, profundizando el beso y acariciando sus suaves curvas enfundadas en aquel montón de ropa.

-Mmmm si no paramos no te dejaré ir – dijo separándose suavemente, Bella se sonrojó y sonrió. Edward se sintió totalmente afortunado por tener a aquella perfecta mujer a su lado. Una mujer que podía ser recatada, inteligente, sexy… y lo suficientemente recursiva como para darle una despedida de soltero como aquella. Y a partir de esa tarde, sería su esposa, un vínculo más _profundo _que lo hacía sentir en el cielo.

-Te amo – dijo ella.

-Yo también te amo – contestó Edward sonriente, la despidió con un suave beso y sonrió satisfecho. Iba a tener la mejor esposa que alguien pudiera imaginar, y eso era _suficiente_ para tenerlo sonriendo el resto de su vida al lado de Bella.

* * *

**Si les gustó o tienen alguna crítica constructiva sobre este OS, pueden darle al botón verde, estaré encantada de leer unos cuantos reviews^^**

**Besos!**


End file.
